You Got Me
by Kurosaki Ichie
Summary: "Kau harus ikut bimbel di daerah rumah kita! Dan Father sudah menyutujuinya."Pendekatan klise mulai dari berbincang tiap pagi di bus,sapaan kecil di tempat bimbel dan pulang bersama setelah belajar bimbel.Aku rasa itu bukan alasan aku bisa mendapatkannya. Semua karena faktor alasan kecil dan itu bukan aku.Tapi dari hukuman mother dan benang merah itu sendiri./Drarry/BxB/Oneshoot/AU
**Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

 **Drama/Romance**

 **Rate T**

 **Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling**

 _ **Ichie Kurosaki**_

 _ **Proudly Present**_

 _ **You Got Me  
**_

"Apa kau bodoh? Nilai apa ini!?"

PLAK!

"Auch! Sakit, Mom!" keluhku pada ibuku yang baru saja memukul kepalaku menggunakan kertas ulangan Biologiku.

"Bersyukurlah kau anak bodoh, aku tidak memukul kepalamu menggunakan buku Biologimu" kata Mother kesal. Dia melempar begitu saja kertas-kertas ulanganku beserta lembaran nilai bayanganku pada ulangan tengah semester satu. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja keluar dari kamarku. Aku menghela napas kesal.

Nilai-nilaiku tidak ada yang mencapai nilai delapan. Itulah kenapa mother sangat marah. Kedua orang tuaku ingin aku masuk jurusan IPA karena mereka berharap aku mengikuti jejak keduanya yang seorang dokter dan spesialis.

"Baik! Mari kita hapalkan semua jenis serangga!" seruku datar. "ARGH! Bunuh saja aku!"

Setelah pusing beberapa lama. Aku menyeret kakiku menuju dapur dan mengambil air dingin dari kulkas. Aku tuang air dingin dalam botol itu ke gelasku dan meminumnya.

"Draco!"

"Uhk!" aku tersedak dan dengan kesal menoleh ke belakang di mana mother menyembunyikan cengirannya. Aku mengelap mulutku dan menaruh gelasku ke meja makan dengan kasar. "Apa?" tanyaku menahan emosi.

"Mother menemui tetangga sebelah rumah _Grandma_. Mereka memiliki anak laki-laki yang lebih tua setahun denganmu dan anak itu pintar. Nah, kau harus sepintar anak itu dengan satu cara!" jawab mother dengan senyuman bahagianya.

Aku merasakan perasaan tak menyenangkan melihat senyum mother. Aku menyatukan alis tebalku yang sudah menyatu dan mengernyit tak suka. Apa lagi mother melangkah mendekat dan sudah ada ponsel di tangannya. Aku yakin dia sudah memikirkan seribu cara mulai dari bernego hingga mengancam untuk memaksaku mengikuti keinginannya.

"Kau harus ikut bimbel di daerah rumah kita! Dan Father sudah menyutujuinya."

/

Itulah awal kenapa aku bisa berdiri di depan gedung ini. Tempat bimbingan belajar mulai dari anak sekolah dasar hingga anak menengah atas sepertiku. Aku berdiri bersandar di pinggir pintu masuknya dan menghela napas kasar. Beberapa orang dan gadis-gadis semumuranku melirikku membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Draco?" sebuah suara bass membuatku menoleh dan terkejut. Astaga! Mau ditaruh mana wajah tampanku ini! Aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan teman menengah pertamaku di tempat ini. Bukan hanya satu, tapi lima sekaligus! Apa yang mereka lakukan di sini? Ingin tawuran?

"Ka-Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyaku dengan wajah terkendali. Aku menatap sekitar dan kelima orang itu memandangku tertarik. Dua diantara mereka lelaki dan tiganya perempuan.

"Tentu saja belajar di hari libur. Nah, kau tidak berniat membakar gedung ini 'kan? Kuharap tidak" jawab salah satu gadis di hadapanku yang memandang wajahku penuh arti.

"Kau berdo'a saja itu tidak terjadi, Pansy. Aku punya kontrak sembilan bulan di tempat ini!" sahutku dingin. Kedua teman lelakiku tertawa.

"Kau tidak menghamili salah satu gadis di tempat ini 'kan? Hahaha," Blaise mendekatiku dan menepuk punggungku yang tersampir tas berisi buku-buku. "Anak Elementary, misalnya."

Kelimanya tertawa dan aku menatap kesal mereka. "Lucu sekali. Apa lagi membayangkan akan belajar satu ruangan dengan kalian di gedung ini."

"Haha, kami bercanda. Kau marah sekali. Ayo, masuk!" ajak Theo dan merangkulku untuk menarikku ke dalam. Di koridor gedung itu aku menemukan dua orang pemuda yang aku rasa terlihat dewasa. Mungkin keduanya merupakan mahasiswa dan mengajar di tempat ini. Karena keduanya membimbing dua orang anak sekolah dasar menuju suatu ruang kelas.

Namun seorang dari dua pemuda itu berhenti dan berbalik untuk mengambil tasnya yang ada di bangku. Dia hampir saja menabrakku jika aku tidak berhenti. Tapi dia tidak memperhatikanku dan segera masuk ke kelas tadi. Aku diam sejenak untuk memandanginya melalui jendela kaca.

"Kau memandanginya? Guru tadi? Dia salah satu yang menyebalkan bagi kelas atas. Namanya James" komentar Theo. Blaise mengangguk setuju sementara ketiga gadis lainnya hanya diam.

"Biasa saja!" sahut Daphne. Dia berjalan terlebih dahulu bersama dua lainnya. Blaise dan Theo menyusul dan aku mengikuti mereka sambil memperhatikan pemuda yang kini aku tahu bernama James.

/

Aku duduk di ruang tunggu sambil menunggu salah satu guru mengurus pendaftaranku. Saat ini gedung mulai sepi dan hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa atau guru pembimbing. Aku dengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat membuatku yang sedang bermain ponsel mengangkat wajahku. Saat itu aku refleks menunduk kembali. Pemuda tadi, James, namanya.

"Cedric!" serunya dengan suara lembut. Dia mengintip kerjaan guru pengurus tadi. James berambut hitam berantakan menampilkan kedewasaannya. Tapi tingginya tidak lebih tinggi dari Daphne. Itu mungkin menjadi faktor teman-teman seumuranku tidak menghargainya sebagai guru.

Wajahnya terlihat mungil dengan pipinya yang merona dan mata hijaunya yang indah cocok dengan hidung mungilnya. Senyumnya manis dan aku menyukai bibir tipisnya yang polos tanpa pelembab bibir atau pun aksesori make up lainnya. Tidak seperti gadis lainnya yang menggunakan riasan wajah. Aku perhatikan dia tertawa dan tanpa sadar menoleh ke arahku yang sedang memandanginginya. Aku terkejut dan kembali menunduk dengan jantung berdetak kencang. Astaga!

"Harry! Jangan begitu!" ujar Cedric. Dia menepuk kepala Pemuda yang kusangka bernama James ternyata namanya Harry.

"Apa? Oh, aku hanya mau melihat wajahnya. Aku rasa aku pernah mengenalnya" sahut James atau Harry menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Cedric. "Hermione bilang dia menyukainya. Pemuda itu tampan, tapi sayang perbedaan umur menghalanginya mendekati pemuda itu."

"Kalian ini! Fokus!" seru Cedric. Dia merapikan lembaran-lembaran sementara Harry tertawa. Aku masih belum berani kembali mengangkat mukaku selain sedikit-sedikit meliriknya. Rambut hitam berantakannya terlihat berkilau lembut dan bergoyang saat dia tertawa renyah.

"Draco! Ini, surat pendaftaran yang harus diisi" Cedric memandangku dan aku segera beranjak mendekatinya dengan perut terasa campur aduk. Harry berdiri tepat di sebelahku dan memperhatikanku. Aku dengan gugup meraih beberapa lembaran itu dan pura-pura memperhatikannya untuk memperlama keadaan ini.

"Ini saja?" tanyaku dan dijawab anggukan pemuda yang lebih tua dariku itu. Tinggi Harry hanya sepundakku dan dia harus mengangkat wajahnya saat memandangku. Namun dia melepas pandangannya dan memilih menatap Cedric di depannya. "Aku permisi."

"Ya" sahut Cedric dan melirik Harry. Aku mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh.

" _Pai pai"_ (Dadah) suara Harry terdengar pelan di belakangku namun aku menahan senyum yang hampir kuulas di wajahku.

/

Aku mengerang kesal sambil melangkah menyebrangi jalan raya. Karena mother menambah hukumanku saat tahu berapa biaya bimbel yang harus aku ikuti, aku harus jalan dan menaiki kendaraan umum saat ini. Mother sangat kesal saat aku memberikan lembaran-lembaran pendaftaran yang harus diisi.

Setidaknya ada hal yang menguntungkan selain kesialan beruntun yang kudapat. Aku bisa bertemu Harry setiap bimbel dan melihat wajah manisnya. Dari 100% kekesalanku, Harry kira-kira menguranginya sekitar 25% dan aku mensyukurinya. Tapi pagi ini kekesalanku tidak bisa dikurangi karena aku akan naik angkutan umum sendiri!

Aku menunggu di halte tempat melintasnya bus yang harus kunaiki untuk sampai ke sekolahku. Aku harus berangkat satu jam sebelum bel masuk jika tidak ingin terlambat. Hari masih gelap dan masih sepi di halte ini. Karena aku juga tidak mau berdiri di bus yang penuh.

" _Ohayoo..."_ (Pagi) sebuah senandung yang kurasa tidak dimaksudkan untuk menyapa membuatku menoleh dan kembali lagi dengan cepat. Apa Dewi Fortuna menyukaiku?

" _Ohayo_ " sahutku dan memberanikan diri menoleh ke belakang. Saat itu, bukan dia yang terkejut. Tapi aku. Aku tidak percaya dia membuatku terkejut sebanyak dua kali dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 60 detik.

"Hai" sapanya dan aku bersusah payah menelan air liurku saking membekunya. Pemuda ini, aku tidak menyangka! Dia menggunakan seragam menengah atas yang sama denganku. "Oh, ini. Aku memang masih SMA" ujarnya dengan tawa ragu saat melihat ke arah mana pandanganku.

"A-kelas berapa?" tanyaku dengan sangsi. Tidak mungkin dia seumuranku'kan?

"Aku kelas dua. Ah, aku Harry James Potter" jawabnya. "Kau sekolah di mana?" dia melihat logo dasiku dan mengangguk tanpa perlu aku jawab. "Satu arah denganku."

"Aku Draco Malfoy" sahutku. Sambil mengeratkan jaketku yang biasa kupakai. Aku tidak menyesal memakainya karena kebiasaan membawa motorku. Meski kini aku tidak membawa motor, setidaknya jaket ini melindungiku dari hawa dingin pagi hari.

"Nah, apa kita akan menaiki kendaraan yang sama, kelas satu?" dia tersenyum main-main padaku saat melirik bus yang datang. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung saat tahu kami naik kendaraan yang sama. Pemuda ini, tidak membuatku bosan sama sekali. Dia berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

/

Sepulang sekolah aku mengerjakan tugas demi melepaskan jeratan yang diikat mother. Aku ingin lepas dari bimbel dan bisa bermain dengan teman-temanku. Aku juga ingin motorku kembali sehingga bisa mendekati Harry dengan mengajaknya berangkat bersama. Meski pun aku bersyukur mendapatkan hukuman ini karena dengan begitu aku bisa mengenalnya.

Mother, kau benar-benar mengikat takdirku meski kau menyebalkan. Aku nyengir dan beranjak dari meja belajarku demi menuju dapur. Aku mengambil cemilan dari kulkas dan menuju ruang keluarga. Aku lihat mother dengan jas labnya memeriksa tas di sofa.

Dia melirikku curiga. "Mau apa kau?'

Aku melunturkan cengiran lebarku dan mengerucutkan bibirku kesal. "Tidak ada!"

"Kau biasanya akan memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi setidaknya seminggu padaku bila kau dalam masa hukuman. Lalu, senyum mengerikan apa itu yang kau tampilkan barusan?" tuding mother padaku. "Kau itu anak _poker_ _face_ apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Astaga mother! Pergi saja kau dan lepaskan hukumanku" kataku dan memasang wajah kesal.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap berwajah datar seperti itu. Agar aku tidak ketakutan dengan perubahanmu" sahut mother dan menutup risleting tasnya. "Ah! Draco, kau anak sombong yang tidak tahu diri!" panggil mother sebelum aku sempat berbalik untuk pergi.

Aku menahan langkahku dan memandang kesal pada mother, namun yang dilihat mother menurutnya adalah wajah datar tanpa ekspresi milikku. "Apa lagi?"

"Kau sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ke rumah Grandma. Bawa _cake_ bikinan mother tadi pagi ke rumah Grandma siang nanti dan temani hingga sore ketika Bella pulang." Namun sebelum aku sempat protes mother sudah memandangku dengan tatapan membunuh hingga aku akhirnya pasrah. Kemudian dia mengambil kunci mobil di atas laci dan pergi.

/

Aku memasang headphone dan melangkah santai membawa kotak kertas berisi bolu untuk Grandma. Rumah Grandma berada di belakang gang rumahku sehingga keluarga kami sering kali mengadakan acara bersama dan sering saling mengunjungi. Di rumah Grandma tinggal adik mother yang sudah berkeluarga kecil juga.

Karena biasanya Bella, sepupuku yang tinggal di rumah jarang meninggalkan Grandma sendiri, kini aku yang harus menggantikannya. Aku jarang sekali ke rumah Grandma jika tidak ada acara penting dan itu sekitar beberapa minggu atau bulan lalu. Aku tidak ingat.

Aku berhenti di depan pagar minimalis rumah Grandma yang direnovasi beberapa tahun lalu. Aku menengok ke kanan dan menemukan pintu pagar sederhana milik tetangga Grandma. Aku mengira anak laki-laki dari rumah itulah yang mengompori mother untuk memasukkanku ke tempat bimbel. Aku sedikit berterima kasih padanya karena dengan begitu aku bisa bertemu Harry.

Tapi aku banyak-banyak menyumpahinya karena aku terperangkap di tempat bimbel itu lebih dari setengah tahun lagi. Setelah beberapa kali bimbel di tempat itu aku akui jika nilaiku lebih baik dan aku lebih paham pelajaran. Intinya, aku jadi lebih baik. Juga bangun lebih pagi dan mengutuki kurangnya waktu tidurku demi belajar malam. Tapi sampai kini, meski selama hidupku aku sering ke sini, aku tidak pernah bertatapan langsung dengan pemuda itu. Aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya sekitar, setengah umurku yang lalulah. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku langsung membuka pagar dan memasuki rumah Grandma yang apik dan lebih modern. Setelah menekan bell beberapa kali akhirnya Grandma keluar dan aku menyalaminya. Setelah berbasa-basi Grandma menyuruhku untuk menonton televisi sementara dia menyimpan bolu mother untuk dipotong.

Beberapa jam kemudian aku dengar gerbang dibuka dan ada suara bell dari luar. Aku pikir itu Bella dan mengernyit kenapa gadis itu tidak langsung masuk saja. Aku makin heran saat dia terus menekan bell dan Grandma buru-buru keluar. "Kenapa kamu tidak keluar, Draco?" tanyanya sambil melewatiku.

Aku pun bangkit dan ikut Grandma keluar. Saat Grandma menerima piring berbungkus dari pemuda yang ternyata bukan Bella itulah saat mataku membesar saking terkejutnya. "Terima kasih, Harry! Draco, kenapa kamu diam saja?"

"Ah, halo Draco" sapa Harry yang mengenakan kaus biasa dan tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Ha-Harry" hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir tipisku dan mata abu-abuku tak lepas memandangnya. "Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirku disambut jitakan dari Grandma yang kesal dan Harry tertawa.

"Karena dia tinggal di sebelah. Kamu ini!" jawab Grandma. "Terima kasih, Harry, mau mampir? Main sama Draco."

"Tidak perlu, Harry mau balik lagi bantu Mom, Grandma. Permisi" Harry berbalik dan menutup pagar. Grandma menarikku ke dalam dan membiarkan Harry berlalu dengan senyumnya padaku. Seketika aku sadar bahwa Harry adalah anak laki-laki yang menyebabkan aku ikut bimbel. Dia yang membawaku bertemu dengannya.

/

Aku kembali bersandar di tepi pintu tempat bimbel dan menggerutu. Bayangkan kau ada di tempat ini dan belajar sendirian. Aku tahu pasti kenapa kelima teman menengah pertamaku bersamaan membolos bimbel. Mereka menghindari test yang dijanjikan guru pembimbing empat hari lalu. Karena minggu depan semua murid menengah atas akan melaksanakan Ujian Akhir Semester 1. Termasuk diriku.

Aku segera menegakkan badanku saat kulihat Harry melangkah mendekatiku. Bukan mendekatiku, sih, tapi lebih tepatnya memasuki tempat bimbel. Dia tersenyum begitu manis dan berhenti di hadapanku.

"Draco, ayo, masuk! Apa kau sendirian?" tanyanya. Aku mengikutinya melewati kerumunan murid Elementary yang berebut menyalaminya. Aku melihat salah satu anak Elementary itu tetanggaku.

"Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan" aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan mengikutinya melalui kerumunan itu dan menaiki tangga ke lantai atas. "Kenapa kau bisa menjadi pembimbing di sini?"

Langkahnya terhenti di tengah-tengah tangga. "Itu sesuatu yang tidak kusangka," dia memandangku dalam, "sama seperti kedatanganmu."

Aku menyatukan alisku yang sudah menyatu dan mata silverku balas memandangnya serius. "Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau yang merekomendasikan tempat ini pada ibuku?"

"Oh," aku tidak mungkin salah menangkap rona merah muncul di pipinya. "Bukan begitu. Aku dekat dengan salah satu pembimbing di sini. Kebetulan mereka kekurangan guru dan aku bisa membantu. Setelah itu, aku malah jadi pengajar tetap di tempat ini. Kalau soal ibumu, itu kebetulan dia dan nenek mengenal baik ibuku. Ketiganya berbincang soal dirimu dan aku baru saja pulang saat mereka menemukan solusinya."

"Apa kau benar tidak mengenalku ketika kita pertama bertemu?" tanyaku demi menghilangkan rasa penasaranku akan rona di pipinya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia memainkan jari-jarinya dan berusaha memandang ke arah lain.

"Aku merasa pernah melihatmu saat pertama kali aku mengetahui kau sedang mendaftar. Sebelumnya Hermione membicarakan soal murid baru yang dilihatnya dan aku tahu itu kau. Aku ingat jika beberapa kali melihatmu saat tahu namamu Draco dan yang ibumu bicarakan. Setelah itu secara kebetulan kita jadi sering bertemu dan aku sudah tahu kau tetanggaku."

Penjelasan Harry membuatku kesal karena dia ternyata sudah tahu banyak. Tidak, dia memang orang yang tahu banyak. Aku mendekatinya dan tersenyum miring. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu banyak hal tentangku?" tanyaku dan dia jawab dengan anggukan serta rona merah yang menjalari wajah putihnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau juga tahu jika aku menyukaimu?" tatapan datarku menyembunyikan jika aku gugup setengah mati dan jantungku berpacu kencang. Saat dia dengan kaku menggeleng serta wajahnya yang seperti kepiting rebus aku tak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Dan itu membuatku penasaran akan kelanjutannya.

Aku pikir aku bisa menebaknya. Tapi setelah berbagai macam kejutan yang dia simpan untukku, aku pikir aku bisa saja meleset. Bagaimana kalau aku bertaruh sekarang, dari pada aku menyesal.

' _Delay in love is dangerous.'_

Dan aku tidak mau membuktikan kebenaran kata-kata itu. "Apa kau menyukaiku juga? Apa kau mau jika aku menjadi kekasihmu?" pertanyaanku tidak mampu meruntuhkan ekpresi yang aku pertahankan sekuat tenaga. Aku rasa pemuda yang membeku di hadapanku ini tidak menyadari jika aku berkeringat dan mencoba menahan gerakannya dengan menumpukan lengan kananku ke tembok di sisi wajahnya.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" dia masih belum memandangku namun dia sudah berhenti bergerak gelisah. "Setidaknya kau harus mengajakku berkencan dulu sebelum aku mengatakan, Ya."

Aku tidak mampu menahan seringai yang ada di bibirku. Tidak aku duga hukuman mother begini menyenangkan. "Kau 'kan tahu kenapa aku belum bisa mengajakmu kencan," ujarku dan dia kini mau memandangku. Dia menggembungkan pipinya dengan imut.

"Berjuanglah, jika kau tidak bisa masuk IPA, jangan harap aku mau berpacaran dengan adik kelas bodoh sepertimu!" cetusnya dan menyingkirkan lenganku lalu beranjak pergi. Aku mengejarnya dengan rasa bahagia yang membuncah. Pendekatan klise mulai dari berbincang tiap pagi di bus, sapaan kecil di tempat bimbel dan pulang bersama setelah belajar bimbel. Aku rasa itu bukan alasan aku bisa mendapatkannya.

Semua karena faktor alasan kecil dan itu bukan aku. Tapi dari hukuman mother dan benang merah itu sendiri. Aku pikir aku masih harus belajar lebih giat lagi agar mempertahankan keeksistensianku di hadapan Harry yang merupakan murid cerdas. Dan menyukai pemuda cerdas juga. Jika aku cerdas, wajah tampan dan latar keberuntunganku yang lainnya merupakan bonus. Sekarang, aku harus berusaha dan lebih rajin lagi agar Harry mempertahankan ketertarikannya padaku.

Itu simpel 'kan? Tapi siapa bilang itu mudah dijalani? Dan siapa yang bilang itu tidak sanggup diatasi? Yang jelas bukan aku.

End

Author's Note :

Hallo All!

Ichie akhirnya berkesempatan untuk publish Drarry. Asal semua tahu aja, fandom Harry Potter adalah fandom pertama yang mengenalkan Ichie pada dunia Fanfiction. fanfic pertama yang Ichie bikin juga Drarry. Couple pertama yang Ichie suka juga Drarry. yang mengubah Ichie jadi seorang Fujoshi juga Drarry. jadi intinya, Drarry adalah my First Crush. tapi kenapa ff pertama yang Ichie update malah HunHan? (=_=")

I really really apologize for all Potterhead atau Drarry Shipper. /tunduk/dieksekusi/

dan akhirnyaaaaa, Ichie akan dedikasikan diri Ichie sekarang, setelah banyak berkhianat dari Wizarding World. kirim aja Ichie ke Azkaban. sebetulnya banyak banget FF Drarry atau ScorpAl yang belum kelar Ichie buat. tapi akan Ichie usahakan untuk kembali meramaikan fandom Ini. dukung dan Ichie harap para senior mau mengomentari dan dan dan dan kasih saran atau masukan.

See You next week all! /kiss/hug/slapped/burn/


End file.
